


All in the family

by TomEn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blackmail, Canon Lesbian Character, F/M, LGD, Lesbian Turned Straight, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lesbian gets raped, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn





	All in the family

The old man took Haruka by the hand and walked her up the stairs. She looked behind to see her lover, Michiru, sitting on the bed with two fat boys. One of them kissed her with full tongue, while the other fondled her pussy with his hand. Michiru looked troubled, but she stroked two cocks, surprisingly big for such boys. Haruka met her eyes, trying to say something like "Be strong", but old man led her up, to his room. She noticed "Dyke's hell" written above the entrance.

Haruka had no idea how this man discovered their secret identities. But because of that, they were in his power. He could destroy their careers or even put their friends into dangers of being attacked by some demons. That's why they had no choice when he said that he wants them visit hs house. 

He sat on the bed and looked at her. "You know what to do, dyke?" he asked, smiling at the helpless sandy blonde. She knelt between his legs and unzipped him, revealing his huge, long cock. It slapped her face, leaving a trail of precum on her cheek. Fighting with disgust, Haruka opened her mouth wide, slowly accepting smelly cock inside. The taste was repulsive, yet she couldn't do much about it. Old man patted her short hair. "That's right, taste it" he encouraged her as Haruka's tongue began to dance around his piece of meat.

Haruka wore low cut jeans shorts and white t-shirt with blue trainers on her feet. Her head bobbed back and forward, as she worked on the massive cock. She was getting used to the taste - but not to the fact that she had to kneel in front of the man. She tried not to think what was going on downstairs, with Michiru left alone in the hands of the two horny sons of this ugly bastards.

Suddenly, man grabbed her head and started to literally fuck her mouth. Haruka gurgled and coughed, she tried to free herself, but the old man was surprisingly strong. He didn't let her go, fucking her mouth hard till he came like a buckets. His rich load filled her mouth completely, she did her best to swallow thick sperm but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't, a solid portion leaked down the corners of her mouth. Finally man let her go. She moved back, coughing and finally, she began to vomit all the cum she just swallowed.

Old man grabbed her and leaned against the bed. He yanked her shorts down, along with her panties. Haruka tried to defend herself, but his palm landed on her ass, slapping her painfully twice, ceasing her puny attempts. Fat man looked at her pussy and nailed it with his hard cock. Haruka cried, her voice echoed in the walls of the room as she was dicked for the first time in her life.

He held her hips, thrusting his cock deeper into her lesbian pussy. She couldn't fight it anymore. A huge rod was breaking her resistance with every thrust, ripping her lesbian identity with it's sheer manliness. She began to moan like a bitch in the heat as massive penis rammed her inner walls, probing her womanhood without mercy.

"Ohhhh!!! Fuuuuck!!! Sooooo goood!" she cried, blushing with shame, but unable to say anything else. Old man grinned and increasing his speed, fucking the tomboyish dyke like some crazy machine. He slapped her ass and pushed one more time, just to blast her pussy with another massive load of his potent semen. Haruka cried like a bitch in the heat when warm, thick seed filled her pussy. She fell on the bed, powerless and spent. His cock conquered her completely.

Three minutes later old man sat on the bed, with Haruka on his lap. Her naked tits rubbed against his hairy chest as she kissed fat man like there was no tomorrow. His cock was in her pussy again, this time she nailed her wet snatch on the big piece of meat. Her clothes were scattered on the floor, she was completely naked. Man's tongue explored her mouth, making sandy blonde tomboy to drink his saliva.

Door to the room was opened. Haruka looked there to see Michiru. Her lover was still dressed - partially. Her blouse was modified, so her left tits was exposed. Her panties hung below her left knee, her dress was tucked up and strings of sperm leaked down her legs. Two boys stood next to her. Michiru looked puzzled, her face was all red from shame.

"What do you have to say?" one of the boys asked her, reaching to her exposed breasts and squeezing it softly.

"Uhmm... cock is stronger and better than pussy" she said, blushing madly, watching her beloved Haruka riding fat old man.

"Is that right, bitch?" old man broke the kiss and asked Haruka.

"Yes! Your cock rules my pussy!" she moaned. 

Three hours later Haruka and Michiru left the house. Haruka had to kiss old man good bye with lot of tongue action, while Michiru had to kiss boys' boots. They were dressed again, but each of them wore bronze bracelet on her left ankle with "Cock slave" engraved on.


End file.
